High General Revenant
"Colonel you are a disgrace to what is the greatest empire. You dare to defy me. I am the Ambassador of death, hammer of the empire and your ender." ~High General. Revenant (Solar Commander of the 3rd Solar Army) Overview High General Revenant is been suggested as one of the most decorated Generals in Talon history. Revenant Currently holds the rank of High General and commands the 3rd Solar Army, also known as the Lord’s Army. Revenant is one of the oldest overseers to have ever lived. With an age of around 6000 to 15000 years old Incident At the end of Revenant’s command as a Brigadier. He was being transported when his Command Ship was heavily targeted in a Naval battle. Resulting in a disaster on the ship. Upon taking fire, the entire command bridge was engulfed in fire due to a concentrated fire on the bridge’s energy system causing a massive fire explosion on the bridge. Many officers died in this explosion including the Fleet's Fleet Captain. Revenant was sucked out of the bridge and taken into space, however, was saved by the Guardsmen assigned to his escort. The Guardsmen known as Abyss. Revenant did, however, sustain extreme injuries due to the intense fire. Revenant required a new strain of experimental augments but such new augments were yet to be approved by the Purity Inquisition. An emergency court was held to have the augments approved. A Council of 5 Grand Forge Masters, 3 Inquisitors, 2 High Inquisitors was formed to have the augments reviewed. The Purity Inquisition ruled that the augments were to damaging to Talon Purity. Revenant was set to be bound to a mechanical suit to sustain his life. However, after revenant's High General was informed of this he contacted 200 different Solar Commanders. Then those 200 Solar Armies had every officer within them to send requested appeals for the augments to be review by the Supreme Inquisitor. Over 1 Billion Pure Breed appeals were sent. Lord General Blaxxhir himself approved the augments and thus the Inquisition had no say on the matter. "I was but lost into oblivion...I did not see the Guardsmen. He appeared out of the thin darkness of space. He anchored me to my habitat. How could he survive the pain of space? I would never know. He seemed to come from the Abyss" - High General. Revenant He suffered many major injuries such as: * Lost of vision (Eyes) * Lost of skin * Major Brain damage * Extremely burnt lungs * Major Voice box damage (rendering him to only a soft whisper) * Major Bone structure damage * Extreme loss of muscles/ flesh * Lost of hearing Augments High General Revenant has been through an extreme amount of augmentation due to his incident. Many of his augs have since been discontinued due to the effects it causes to the user. The Following are all the major augmentation Revenant when through: * Purified Bionic Eyes * Grade VIII Stalbrillium bones * Purified Bionic Respiratory system * Voice vocoder * Hearing stimulation system * Brain Neutron reconstruction * Bionic Muscle stimulation system * And other discontinued augmentations Titles, Styles, Honours War Machine (Ranks and Appointments) Lieutenant Paladin * Field Commander * Detachment Commander Paladin * Detachment Commander * Fortress Logistics Officer * Fortress Senior Logistics Officer * Fortress Chief Logistics Officer * Fortress Disciplinary Master * Fortress Chief Disciplinary Master * Command Fortress Disciplinary Master Purity Inquisition (Ranks and Appointments) Captain * Inquisitive Cadet * Vice Inquisitor Colonel * Vice Inquisitor Brigadier * Inquisitor General * Inquisitor War Machine (Ranks and Appointments) Captain * Senior Field Commander * Fortress Commander * Command Fortress Commander * Senior Field Commander * Assistant Skirmish Commander Talon Empire Academy Captain * Academy Instructor Colonel * Senior Instructor * Academy Supervising Officer Brigadier * Academy Dean of Discipline * Academy Dean of Infantry Command War Machine (Ranks and Appointments) Colonel * Skirmish Commander * Sectorial Disciplinary Officer * Sectorial Head of Discipline * Vice Sectorial Commander Brigadier * Sectorial Commander * Planetary Logistics Officer * Sectorial Commander * Vice Planetary Commander General * Planetary Commander * Lord's War Advisor High General * Solar Commander, Supreme Overseer of the Talon Empire (Honorary), Earl of Talos Trivia "I see the possible loss of this planet, Captain Victor, enact Planet destruction. The loss of a few Brigadiers and Colonels outweighs the risk of this scum's victory" ''- High General. Revenant (Ordering a Planetary Destruction because of a prolobug infestation)'' Category:Talon War Machine